The present invention relates to a ventilator structure of the type that is normally disposed in the foundation of a dwelling or other type building structure. Particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilator having a setting plug for a thermally responsive coil spring that, though exposed to ambient temperature for reaction thereto, is protected from the elements and possible damage due to mounting, and is directly connected to a shutter mechanism via a mounting means for same.
An automatic ventilator, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,279, has one or more shutters received in a passageway and connected by some means to a thermally responsive spring, such as a bimetallic spring, whereby the shutters automatically open and close, depending upon the ambient temperature. To facilitate use of such ventilators in different environments, it is desirable to be able to preset the thermally responsive spring for optimum performance in the particular environment of the ventilator.